


Just Thinking About Joe:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Care Of/Caring Of Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Talking, Thinking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was thinking about Joe, Danny, Like a good lover, listens to him, What happens after they have their talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*





	Just Thinking About Joe:

*Summary: Steve was thinking about Joe, Danny, Like a good lover, listens to him, What happens after they have their talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*

It was when they got back from Laos, & Montana after they avenged Joe, when he was killed cause of a mission that went bad, Steve had nightmares because of it. He really felt bad, Cause his team, & friends suffered awful deaths because of it. He also felt guilty cause he survived, & they didn't, which bothered him for sometime. But, Be is gonna honor their memories, by continuing to make a difference, like he has been doing.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams noticed that his partner had been a little bit quieter than usual, since they got home from their journey. He wasn’t gonna push it, til his hunky lover was ready to talk about it. The Blond knew that his lover had been through hell, & back, But, He doesn’t want to do anything to upset him.

He didn’t have to wait long, The Former Seal said to the shorter man, as they were having dinner, “Danno, I was thinking about Joe, & everything that he went through in his life, & up to him being shot, If he really knew about us, Do you think that he would be happy for us ?”, The Five-O Commander has a worried expression on his face. Steve always wanted to have Joe’s love, & respect.

The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, “Yeah, He would be happy that you have a life, & you are happy”, He kissed him sweetly. Steve knew that he was right. “We can dedicate a spot for him in his memory”, Danny said, Steve smiles, & said this in response to it.

“I would like that, Definitely”, The Dark-Haired Man said, as he smiled bigger, for the first time since the ordeal had happened, The Couple went on with their evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
